masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Matriarch Aethyta
Matriarch Aethyta is the asari bartender in the Eternity lounge on Illium. Aethyta is willing to discuss her life with Commander Shepard and how she ended up as a bartender despite being an asari matriarch. Matriarch Aethyta is voiced by Claudia Black. __TOC__ Mass Effect 2 Aethyta explains that her father was a krogan who fought in the Rachni Wars and Krogan Rebellions, while her mother was an asari commando who also fought in the Rebellions. Her mother kept her commando leathers for "special nights" with her father, and her father always showed off his war scars and talked about how he stomped a Rachni Queen to death on some poisonous world. When Aethyta's father learned that he and Aethytha's mother were once mortal enemies during the Krogan Rebellions, they decided to fight, a battle neither of them survived. During this time Aethyta was about a hundred years old and an exotic dancer. For the rest of her lifespan, she had many mates, including a turian, elcor, and a hanar. She also fathered a pureblood daughter, but her relationship with the mother didn't work out, and Aethyta lost track of her daughter. Aethyta has very different views on matters than other matriarchs and a very free-spirited, laissez-faire attitude to life. She seems to support the asari becoming more militant and active on the galactic stage, and believes that young asari should help improve society in their maiden years instead of becoming strippers or mercenaries. Her proposal that the asari should try to construct new mass relays was met with ridicule, causing the other asari to "laugh the blue off her ass". Realizing that no one wanted to listen to her arguments, Aethyta left Thessia for a less conventional martriarch's life on Illium. She is part of the assignment Illium: Conrad Verner, where an "undercover cop" is trying to buy the bar she works in. An amateur vigilante, Conrad Verner, was attempting to buy the deed to uncover a red sand seller. Aethyta told him that her bar didn't sell red sand--and besides, it is legal on Illium as long as the seller has a permit. She was ready to hit Conrad with a singularity before Commander Shepard got rid of him. Mass Effect 3 After Commander Shepard gains access to Presidium Commons on the Citadel and spoke to Liara at least once in Presidium Commons, possibly done some quest progress (Citadel-only quests seem to count too) and re-entered the Commons, she will be present in the Apollo's Cafe. After talking to her she confirms that she is in fact Liara's "father" and is watching Liara on behalf of other asari matriarchs, who are suspicious because of Liara's relationship with Matriarch Benezia. If the player has completed Lair of the Shadow Broker, Shepard will directly mention the video of Aethyta looking at the picture of Liara. Shepard can interrupt during the conversation with Aethyta, depending on Shepard's relationship with Liara and whether it is romantic or just friends. After talking to Aethyta, Liara will admit that she already knew about Aethyta and can be goaded into approaching her. In the conversations, Aethyta and Liara will be discussing a number of subjects, such as: *Bugging Liara's office on Illium. *The asari's military doctrine during the war against the Reapers, and its uselessness. *Liara's krogan grandfather and having children with hanar. *Aethyta's hundred-year relationship with Matriarch Benezia, and speculation of why it ended. *Liara's and Shepard's sex life (if romanced). *The story behind Liara's 'Little Wing' nickname. *An offer of support involving Asari Commandos and Eclipse mercenaries. Trivia *If Shepard talks to Aethyta after becoming drunk from imbibing the mystery drink, she will appear younger and have pink facial markings and lipstick. *Aethyta was an alternate name of the goddess Athena, used in the Greek city of Megara. * The Shadow Broker Base Video Archives includes multiple videos of Matriarch Aethyta. de:Matriarchin_Aethyta Category:Asari Category:Characters Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Illium Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Citadel Category:Recurring Characters